Modem commercial distribution and retailing of watermelons more and more requires that the watermelons be accurately sized-by weight-before shipment to retail outlets where they are offered to consumers. Attempts to size watermelons manually have been unsuccessful, both in terms of accuracy and cost-effectiveness. Prior attempts to mechanize the process have also been unsuccessful due to a lack of accuracy and reliability.